tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Ratchet bro)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Ratchet bro) ist eine neue TMNT Serie des Users Ratchet bro. Die Serie fieng am 9. August 2014 an. thumb|Serienlogo Handlung Die Handlung ist fast die selbe von der 2012 animationsserie nur das man sachen erfinden kann. Staffeln Es wird an staffel 1 gearbeitet und es kommen 5 oder 6 Staffeln. Episoden Specials Es kommen mehehre doppelfolgenspecials Episoden Ausstrahlung Die ausstrahlungen von Episoden werden an Samstage und sonntage,Feiertage und in den Ferien stattfinden Theme Song Der Song wurde direkt von der 2012 Animationsserie überarbeitet aber der song taucht nicht in den einzelnen Episoden auf. Text:'''Bearbeiten Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Heroes in a half shell Turtle power! Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team On the scene,cool teens doing ninja things So extreme, out of the sewers like laser beams Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings Can't stop these radical dudes The secret of the ooze made the chosen few Emerge from the shadows to make their move The good guys win and the bad guys lose Leonardo's the leader in blue, Does anything it takes to get his ninjas through Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines Raphael has the most attitude on the team Michelangelo,he's one of a kind, And you know just where to find him when it's Party time Master splinter taught them every single skill They need To be one lean, mean, green incredible team Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Heroes in a half shell Turtles power! Ideen Ihr könnt mir ideen und Wünsche in die Komentare schreiben und ich werde die wünsche wahrscheinlich machen. Oder ich bin zu faul und mach gar keine Episoden kommt immer auf mine laune an Episoden Staffel 1:Kraang Invasion :: '''Episode 1: Tiger Claw Strikes Back (Tiger Claw schlägt zurück) :: Episode 2: Mutant Team Unlimited Part 1 (Das Mutanten Team ist unbegrenzt Part 1) :: Episode 3: Mutant Team Unlimited Part 2 (Das Mutanten Team ist unbegrenzt Part 2 :: Episode 4: The Legend of Oruko Saki (Die Legende des Oruko Saki) :: Episode 5: All 4 One (Alle Für einen) :: Episode 6: DEATH OF A TURTLE!!! (Spikes Mutation)thumb|338px :: Episode 7: Metalhead will have Revenge of The Kraang (Metalhead Kehrt Zurück) :: Episode 8: Other Dimensions (Andere Dimensionen) :: Episode 9: Newtralizer Return (Newtralizers rückehr) :: Episode 10: The City is in Down Part 1 (New Yorks Untergang Part 1) :: Episode 11: The City is in Down Part 2 (New Yorks Untergang Part 2) :: Episode 12:The New Yorker School is in Danger (Das Projekt der Kraang)' :: '''Episode 13: New Enemies (Neue Feinde)' :: Episode 14: A far far Galaxy Part 1 (Es war ein mal... Part 1) :: Episode 15: A far far Galaxy Part 2 (Es war ein mal... Part 2) :: Episode 16: Fishface and Rahzar Change The Side (Andere Seiten) :: Episode 17: Battle Nexus! (Kampf in Nexus) :: Episode 18:Turtles in Time Part 1(Zeitreise Part 1) :: Episode 19:Turtles in Time Part 2(Zeitreise Part 2) : Episode 20:The Invasion of Mutant Cars! : : Episode 21:Meet Mondo Gecko(Gestatten:Mondo Gecko) : : Episode 22:The Mighty Mutanimals(Das Gute Mutanten Team) : : Episode 23:Shredders Revenge(Shredders Rache) : : Episode 24:Operation:Control Splinter!(Operation:Rattenkönig) : : Episode 25:The Secret of The Ooze Part 1(Die Invasion der Erde Part 1) : : Episode 26:The Secret of The Ooze Part 2(Die Invasion der Erde Part 2) : : : : :: Kategorie:Ratchet bros serie Staffel 2:Auf in die Gnadenlose Jagd! : Episode 1:Raphael Undercover :: Episode 2:Within The Woods :: Episode 3:The Legacy :: Episode 4:The Night of The Punk Frogs(Die Nacht der Punk Frösche) :: Episode 5:Visions(Visions suche) :: Episode 6:The Return in the Far far Galaxy Part 1 :: Episode 7:The Return in the Far far Galaxy Part 2 :: Episode 8:Return To New York City(Die Rückkehr nach NYC) :: Episode 9:Operation:Save Karaithumb|304px :: Episode 10:A New Place(Ein neues Versteck) :: Episode 11:The Purple Dragons are unlimited(Ein neuer Purple Dragon) :: Episode 12:Shredder is Back(Shredders Rückkehr) :: Episode 13:Meet Makuno The Kasuno(Die Kasuno Armee) :: Episode 14:Turtles Resolve :: Episode 15:Newtralizer vs The Underworld(Newtralizer gegen die Unterwelt) :: Episode 16:The Mojo Dojo :: Episode 17:In Time(Die Zeit vergeht) :: Episode 18:Mouser Control(M.o.u.s.e.r.s) :: Episode 19:The Battle in Space Part 1 :: Episode 20:The Battle in Space Part 2 :: Episode 21:A Complete Other World :: Episode 22:The Game has Changed :: Episode 23:Clones of the Turtles :: Episode 24:The Doomsday? :: Episode 25:The Ultimate Showdown Part 1(Der Showdown Part 1) :: Episode 26:The Ultimate Showdown Part 2(Der Showdown Part 2) :: Staffel 3:Shredders defeat Episode 1:Drek's new Plan(Dreks neue Angriffstaktik) Episode 2:Quorra saves Sam flynn(Die Verschwörung) Episode 3:Clank in Danger?(Clanks tot?) Episode 4: Episode 5: Episode 6: Episode 7: Episode 8: Episode 9: Episode 10: Episode 11: Episode 12: Episode 13: Episode 14: Episode 15: Episode 16: Episode 17: Episode 18: Episode 20: Episode 21: Episode 22:Shredders Mutation Episode 23: Episode 24: Episode 25:The Return of The Foot Clan Part 1 Episode 26:The Return of The Foot Clan Part 2 :: :: :: Trivia * Die Serie ist auf 5-6 Staffeln ausgelegt. Doch sobald die Ideen ausgehen wird sie abgesetzt. * Die Episoden erhalten auch deutsche Namen die allerdings keine orginalgetreue Übersetzung der Englischen sind. * Pro Staffel werden immer Bilder zu den Ninja Turtles hinzugefügt vielleicht auch von ein Paar Mutanten * Jede Staffel bekommt einen eigenen Namen * Die ersten 4 Episoden sind der Einstieg zur Serie also die Folgen "Tiger Claw Strikes Back","Mutant Team Unlimited Part 1 und 2" und "The Legend of Oroku Saki Kategorie:Ratchet bros serie